Shredder/King-Mera
KING-MERA is the main antagonist of the 2021 Mighty Mutanimals animated series, and is the new arch-rival of the Ninja Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals. His goal is to turn everyone into knightmarish mutant KING-MERIANS to enslave humanity and take over the first New York City then the world and later the entire intergalactic universes. He first appears in Rise of the Mutanimals Part 1(as an egg) Part 2(as KING-MERA) He was voiced by Andrew Scott who voices Obake from Big Hero 6. History After the Shredder's defeat, an egg of unknown origin from Planet Hydraxxia in Dimension X was discovered by the Kraang and taken to their laboratory to study (and possibly experiment on). However when the Ninja Turtles infiltrated the Lab, the egg fell into the Ultimate Mutagen, transforming it into a very large, muscular nightmarish, chimeric creature, and thus KING-MERA was born. He thanked the Turtles for creating him and he decides to go and wreak havoc in Manhattan, but the Turtles won't let it happen and they battle with him. However, he easily defeats the Turtles one by one with his newfound powers and he imprisons them. Leo is the only one who escaped but he finds out that Slash, Leatherhead, and Monkey Brains have recruited a team of mutants (K-Modo, VulturKrowbeak, Sorcer-Griffin and Mondo Gecko) all of whom were badly beaten and imprisoned by WAR-Bots. Leo decided to rescue his brothers and formed an alliance with them, and together they defeated KING-MERA'S WAR-Bots but he managed to escape into the city, where he met a German wrestler named Buford Marcos, a Brazilian thief named Roddy Ramirez, and his thieving buddies Anthony Green, Freddy Jackson and Sidney White who were committing robberies. King-Mera was impressed with their skills and he decided to recruit them. He ordered them to recruit Candy Fine to teach her how to fight. He planned to return to the Kraang Lab to recreate the Ultimate Mutagen so he could transform mutants into knightmarish chimeras for his army in order to take over the entire planet. However, when he saw the Turtles and the Mutanimals he orders his subordinates to stop them and protect the Ultimate Mutagen at all costs. After the heroes defeat the WARBots, as well as King-Mera's subordinates, he manages to escape with a large canister of Ultimate Mutagen and defeat the other mutants, only to be defeated by Leo and Slash, the latter of whom threw his mace at him, causing the glass to break and a huge wave of ultimate mutagen washed him away, along with his two henchmen as he swore vengeance on Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. His only allies were Zarlaxx, Vladislav, MonsterKryptid, and KING-MERONSTEREX. Physical Appearance He has a muscular body with body parts from multiple animals. His face resembles King Kong with a big scar on his face, but with a longer snout that has razor sharp fangs and teeth on his ironclad lower jaw (like Eatle from Ben 10 Omniverse), has four deep blood red eyes, a black spiky mane with sharp poisonous fish quills all around his neck, a long sharp horn on his forhead, two large bat ears which he can hear very well with, has large warthog's nose that can extend into a long elephant/aardvark's trunk with man eating piranha plant with insect eyes that spits corrosive slime, four large energy tusks on his mouth, and the body of a Sasquatch. He is much taller and stronger than any human, with muscular arms with spots and stripes on each arm, scaly reptilian hands with sharp claws on his fingers and razor sharp wrist bone claws, elbow blades with spikes on his elbows, two bone pistons on his shoulders, a pair of large ram/ox horns on his head, a large supermutated brain with one eye that shoots powerful energy blasts,three orange beard on his chin large wings with large moth patterns and skulls. His covered in bandages that was stretechable and can ensnare with both bandages and vines shaggy thick fur and can resist very cold and hot temperatures. He has a very hard iron exoskeleton sharp bone blades on each wrist and elbows strong muscular monstrous arms with metallic tortoise shells on his shoulders with Lodestar's spikes and Chromastone's crystals ironclad armadillo plates has oyster shells and seaweed has a large barbed tongue with toxic saliva and has a large sandcastle on his back with two large cannons two electric generators from his back has giant strong foamy wool on his mane has gooey acidic stretchable arms. His knuckles that can turn his hands into morphable weapons such as bio gatling gun hands that shoots large Banzai Bills and unstable bone fragment missiles has two rows of teeth on the top three rows of teeth on the bottom four long sharp spider legs like thorny tentacles on his ribs has barnacles on his shoulders that shoots water has visible mutagenic veins on his body has a large shell with crystallized spikes has manta ray like patagia on his arms has has multiple eyes on his body with bluish pink sludge with amoeba appendages has a huge malleable mustache that can turn into weapons has two long feet that resembles kangaroo's feet has Spidermonkey/Crashhopper's legs with a long scaly tail has four sharp dorsal fins on his back and to add he can transform himself into a large mutated alien beast after he absorbed the Ultimate Mutagen. After he's supermutated and merged with Shredder he wears Shredder's mask with horrifying face wears a black cloak with a skull pattern on his neck his body was more monstrous and chimeric than ever has large feathered batlike insectoid wings has two rainbow horns along with a long extendable trunk hidden with Mongolian Death worm has piranha plant tendrils on his back has silver indestructible shell has large reddish purple mane with quills has longer sharp blades on his wrists larger fists can now grow limbs Powers and Abilities Heatblast: Pyrokinesis can shoot fire from his mouth can generate fireballs can shoot large amounts of green and blue fireballs can shoot giant balls of magma can encase anyone with molten rock and create soot storms Wildmutt: Acute senses acid drool sharp claws can slice through anything quill launching powerful bite Diamondhead: Can shoot crystal darts crystalkinesis body alteration can generate large crystallized pillars can turn his hands into weapons XLR8: Supermutant human speed agility Prehensile Tail can generate giant tornadoes while running in circles Grey Matter: Supermutant human Intelligence can have telekinetic powers can stick through walls Four Arms: Supermutant human Strength sharp spikes on his arms and legs powerful sonic clap Stinkfly: Shooting Slime projection 360 vision can spray toxic gases from his mouth sharp blade tail flight Ripjaws: Razor sharp jaw strength Underwater respiration can shoot poison quills has sharp fins can shoot hot boiling bubbles from his mouth Upgrade: Can merge weapons Liquefaction can possess and control technology barrier creation Ghostfreak: Body possession has tentacles to entangle enemies can shoot Corrodium blasts from his chest can create purple flames Cannonbolt: Indestructible strong shell with spikes can curl into a ball of ultimate destruction spike projectiles Wildvine: Can control plants and weeds can grow thorns on his arms and tail can create smaller plants with large venus flytraps like head can throw seeds and poisonous magical mushrooms or explosive chlorokinesis elasticity Spitter: Can spit large amounts of mutagenic bile(whether its slippery acidic adhesive or corrosive) poison or toxic gas immunity Buzzshock: Electrokinesis sonic screams self dupilcation electrical teleportation and possession energy and electricity absorption Arctiguana: Freezing breath cryo immunity wall crawling underwater breathing Blitzwolfer: Ultrasonic howls night vision sharp claws and fangs Snare-Oh: Strecthable limbs shapeshifting bandage physiology supermutant reflexes space survivability Frankenstrike: Technokinesis electromagnetism levitation lightning generation heat resistance Upchuck: Solid matter ingestion explosive vomit acidic slime spit strong muscular prehensile tongue strong powerful teeth has pouch like secondary mouth that can devour everything Ditto: Enhanced jumping enhanced digging Eye Guy: Optic beams freeze and fire beams eye goo eye grenades eye regeneration Way Big: Cosmic rays cosmic storm creation and control cosmic discs Swampfire: Methane projection sleeping spores seed generation regeneration fiery vine whips pyro immunity kerosene bombs Echo Echo: Audiokinesis echolocation sonic force fields sonic discs Humungousaur: Size alteration iron mace tail spiked shell missile generation missile hands Spidermonkey: Web generation sticky fur fit through small spaces web spit sharp spider legs Big Chill: Cryokinesis intangibility wind breath ice generation temperature resistance ice flames Jetray: Neuroshock Blasts retractable patagia neuroshock thorns Chromastone: Ultraviolet energy manipulation ultraviolet force fields radiation immunity crystallizing energy projection Brainstorm: Electrical generation electrical telekinesis force field generation mnemokinesis Goop: Can shoot goo projectiles slime projection acidic slime Alien X: Omnipotence can create dimensions Lodestar: Magnetokinesis magnetic force fields can shoot metal ball conductors Rath: Retractable Wrist Bone claws shock waves powerful sonic roar venom filled fangs and claws Nanomech: Bio-electrokinesis Water Hazard: Hydrokinesis moisture absorption bubble shield can generate water tornadoes AmpFibian: Electroportation mind reading Armodrillo: Terrakinesis earth tremors earth eruption jackhammer arms drill hands can create fissures can control dirt/rocks Terraspin: Aerokinesis air suction mana and magic immunity NRG: Radiokinesis can shoot nuclear energy blasts creating hot volcanic geysers and eruptions Fasttrack: Sharp spikes Clockwork: Chronokinesis time rays chronoprtation slowing down time time travelling miniature chrono-bombs dimension travelling can create giant wormholes ChamAlien: Camouflage retractable poisonous tail stinger invisibility Eatle: Can digest everything and can convert them into an explosive blast from his rear strong jaws sharp horns Jury Rigg: Breaking machinery fixing machinery modifying technology Shocksquatch: can shoot lightning bolts from his mouth cosmic radiation immunity has metallic skeleton Feedback: Elastic antennae tentacles energy absorption has knuckle conduits as tasers can create electrified barriers Bloxx: Building block projection can turn his hands into Lego Missiles can can shoot giant bricks or explosive lego missiles Gravattack: Gravikinesis orbital force manipulation planetoid form sharp mountain peaks gyrokinesis orbiting Crashhopper: Enhanced jumping hard and sharp battering ram head Ball Weevil: Plasma Ball creation plasma whips Walkatrout: Slippery body Pesky Dust: Oneirokinesis dream manipulation dream viewing projectile sleep dust Mole-Stache: Elastic mustache can grow and stretch with his mustache The Worst: Endurance acid immunity has thick flesh Kickin Hawk: Powerful kicks sharp elbow blades body spinning can shoot razor sharp feather blades from his wings has blades on his legs and tail. Toepick: Nightmarish Face Astrodactyl: Has a jetpack that can create propulsion blasts energy whips can shoot bio missiles can shoot star blasts can shoot bio missiles infernal star power Bullfrag: Long tongue chest inflation paralytic spit powerful ribbit Atomix: Nucleokinesis heat generation fusion energy generation can create atomic time bombs can create giant atomic barriers Gutrot: Gas manipulation tear gas projection laughing gas projection knockout gas projection corrosive gas projection can create Mutanimonster pheromone Whmpire: Hypnosis corruptura projectiles infra red vision prehensile feet sonic explosions life force draining After he was turned into a powerful hypermutant thanks to the Ultimate Mutagen he can continously mutate and evolve at the exact the same granting new powerful abilities especially Drakko gave him necromancy and soul absorption. He can shoot powerful sonic booms can turn his hands into powerful tentacles he can shoot liquid nitrogen from his hands he can shoot bone claw darts from his hands he can expel mutagenic mucus that make everyone sick and died from his snots he can throw his head as a bomb he can shoot powerful explosions he can enter enemies minds to turn from happy dreams into horrifying bloodthirsty nightmares he can create nightmarish illusions he can turn enemies into petrified statues thanks to his Medusa eyes he can shoot electric rays from his hands has a sharp tail which he can use as a sword can summon killer sheepwoolves can ram enemies with his energy barriers around on his horns and skull can use his magical hat to empty his cartoon related weapons can shoot mutant rabbits and pigeons can create magical energy blasts with his Mojo Staff can stab enemies with his antlers can shoot paralytic quills from his mane and his arms or use them as javelins he can burn enemies with his hot scalding metallic arms he can shoot crystallized flaming darts from his hands he can expel toxic gases and poisonous gases from his arm pits hands and rear end he can create earthquakes following volcanic eruptions can can shoot laser energy beams that are powerful enough to kill a human or damage its nervous system can conjure fire and ice balls he can shock enemies with his taser hands he can shoot magical colourful fire beams from his mouth he can turn his hands into razor sharp scissor claws and his tail into a spiked boulder he can create stonefist traps he can he can encase enemies with his fudgy cement goo he can manipulate bones Osetokinesis Noxious burps he can create swords or sharp coral can shoot or throw penguin missiles and bombs can shoot heat seeking drill rockets he can unleash his electrified energy whips he can create ice spikes he can shoot a rage foam from his mouth he can shoot cannonballs from his cannons on his shell can create powerful hurricanes can shoot his tusks that act like missiles he can lob his explosive flying eyeballs that shoot energy beams he can create humungous man eating tree monsters he can shoot sticky tar to create tar pits that summons undead dinosaurs he can retract his energy wrist claws he can shoot goo from his mouth he can turn his hands into heat seeking drill rockets he can create Traptanium weapons he even has traptanium crystals on his brain he can throw his head as a bowling ball he can slice enemies with his dark energy saber sword he can throw razor sharp glaive that can create strong windstorms has the power to control intergalactic alien mutants and cryptids can throw candlestick dynamites can throw exploding pot of gold can shoot lasers from his mouth Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists(Mighty Mutanimals) Category:Mutants(Mighty Mutanimals) Category:Hasele's Stuff Category:KING-MERA Empire Category:Intergalactic criminal Category:Leaders